


Together

by croissantkatie



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Cricket, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Harry Potter (film), Tom Felton/Dan Radcliff, <i>for those lives that tear at the seams we know we're not what we've seen</i>, bonus for incorporation of cricket in anyway ;)" at <a href="http://finkpishnets.livejournal.com/">finkpishnets</a>'s real person ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Although they’ve known each other for a fair amount of time now, practically half their lives, they haven’t always been close. It takes time for that to happen. Time for when they can just be themselves, and more time than a few brief minutes in between takes. The moments when he drops the mask he sums up for the cameras and it takes effort to pull it back up again. It’s tiring, so he doesn’t bother all the time. Switching from one headspace to another isn’t the simplest thing for Tom to do and sometimes it makes him feel like there’s too much inside him. Different pieces of different people.

It’s areas of common ground which provided them with the first opportunity to actually get to know each other beyond _that guy I spend hours with, working, every day but know next to nothing about _. So that they knew which parts of each other belonged to their characters, which parts were theirs alone and which were the parts which got caught in between, tangled in the mess of characters and ideas.__

Tom didn’t exactly expect cricket to be their common ground. After all, it’s not exactly football or anything (they do have at least some interest of football in common, but it’s not something that’s specific to them. Everyone and their Aunt Doris have a view about footie). It’s not exactly that they like the same things about cricket. Dan is into stats. Tom just flat out doesn’t understand that. He wants to watch and play, not remember figures and data. That’s a bit too close to work for him. The point is, they go to tests together, even if it is still linked to publicity, it’s still time for just them. And talking to TMS only took about half an hour and was quite possibly one of the best things either of them has got out of Harry Potter.

There was one little bit though which took the occasion from being one of the best moments connected to Potter, to one of the best moments of his life. Dan had said, jokingly in the interview, that his dyed hair was a marvellous beacon. That hadn’t been all that special. Tom was convinced that you could spot his hair in the dark when it had been bleached. What had made it special was when Dan had said, just to him and not for an interview, that Tom was a bit like a beacon anyway. He always wanted to know where he was and how he helped guide him home.


End file.
